Usubi
Usubi (薄日) is a member of Sunagakure 's Shuhou Clan and Kazekage Clan. She is the eldest of Gaara and Kurei's children as well as the timekeeper of the Byoushin-Buntai (秒針). As of the beginning of The Restoration Era, Usubi is a jounin-level shinobi with a specialty in puppetry and seals. Background Apperance Abilities Puppet Jutsu While Usubi has access to Magnet Release she does not use it until much later in life due to having accidently hurt several people when she lost control of her emotions. Once she does start using it, Usubi can manpulate puppets without chakra strings, giving her a wider range and more options when in battle. Battery Power With the advancement of technology, many of Usubi's puppets have been fitted with clunky batteries. These batteries can be powered by her lightning chakra and allow the puppets to move independently. When fully charged, prior to battle, they can move for a good ten minutes and can be charged on the fly for another five or so minutes when needed. Kankuro and Usubi are looking into ways of expanding this time frame. While they are running on the battery, they seek out chakra and attack the source closet to them so the battery is not usually switched on until the puppets are closest to the targets. Currently there are a few bugs with the technology which cause the batteries to combustion when overheating occurs. Fuinjutsu She is adept at identifying, creating, copying, and utilizing seals of all kinds. Usubi's main usage for her seals are scrolls which house her puppets and maintenance tools, though she's also known to use scroll to house certain techniques. Her most advanced technique is the Finger Carving Seal. Due to her superb chakra control and steady hand, she is able to do very intricate carvings on her puppets, and just about any other surface of her choosing. Usubi has come close to mastering the Enclosing Technique, after much dedicated study, and focuses on sealing techniques to use on the battle field; using them to cover her weaknesses and provide protection. Focusing on chakra sealing of her lightning chakra, Usubi uses smaller scrolls to then power the batteries in her puppets. Other Abilities Usubi is wicked fast. Her impressive speed is near impossible to track, even for a skilled shinobi, and is used to ensure she can maintain desierable distance and envade incoming attacks.Usubi avoids close quarters combat at all costs, keeping her puppets between herself and others. Her speed also extends to her hand seals, summoning abilities, and seal work. All execuded so quickly Usubi actually seems to remain stationary. Trivia *Usubi (薄日) means "Soft Light". *When Usubi get very upset or angry (which is rare) dark circles like her father's appear around her eyes. **There seems to be connection between all of Gaara's children and this ability, as Rurachi and Chihei seem to gain the dark circles when they use their Magnet Release. Manami has yet to show this potential and Akatoki was born with the marks, believed to be due to his high level of toxins within his body. **It is suspected that Naruto is Usubi's first crush, which is what prompted her to create the Kurama-Nii puppet. ***She has mentioned on a few occasions that she admires Naruto for his warm and bright personality and often blushes in his presents. ***While she out-grows the crush in her adolescents, Usubi still seeks someone with a light and uplifting personality and willfulness similar to Naruto's. Quotes *(To Shikadai) "If you ever need a pony tail scrunchy, ask me. I have lots of odds and ends in these scrolls'!"' *(To Kibo-sensei) "I will always support my village and listen to my superiors, but my papa's word is law!!" *(To Kurei) "I-I don't think I like this story very much..." *(To Chihei ) "I'm n-not a scardy cat...I just have a healthy level of self preservation...stop laughing at me...p-please..." *(To Naruto) "I-I made a cloak for my Kurama puppet b-based off of you...Hokage-sama." Category:DRAFT